It Begins
It Begins is the pilot episode of Super SpongeBob. Plot We start in outer space, zooming in on a very non-cartoony Earth. Specifically, the Pacific Ocean. We hear a deep voice saying, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" As we go underwater, bubbles appear like in the real theme song. When they clear, we see the series logo, with "It Begins" underneath it. The view abruptly, for no reason, changes angle, as we get to the now cartoony bottom and see SpongeBob's pineapple. SpongeBob opens the door, and starts walking out, saying "I'm ready! I'm ready!" as usual. The view then changes to Squidward behind his door. (Squidward): *sigh* Another day, another nickel… He came out, and with a very annoyed face, walked with SpongeBob to the Krusty Krab. They went to their places, Squidward in his boat desk, and SpongeBob behind the grill. All went normally, until a Krabby Patty robot tore out the door and came in, with Plankton on top… (Mr. Krabs): Plankton! (Plankton): Krabs! The Robo-Patty ripped off the door to Mr. Krabs' office, and opened his chest desk, revealing the Secret Formula. (Plankton): At last! The Krabby Patty Secret Formula is mine! All mine! (Mr. Krabs): That's what you think! You'll never get me Secret Formuler! Mr. Krabs whistled, and SpongeBob, with his red karate gloves on, jumped through the doorway, over Mr. Krabs, and smashed the Robo-Patty in one hit. (Plankton): Oh, come on! Mr. Krabs then picked up Plankton by the antenna, and threw him out of the front door, across the street, and straight through the Chum Bucket's doors, splatting him on the floor. … The next day, the ground shook all through the Krusty Krab, and it sounded like a tank. And it was. A black and green tank smashed through the front doors and shot a laser from its gun, right at Mr. Krabs' door, smashing it open. But then SpongeBob appeared behind the tank and pushed the off button on it. It then blew up for no apparent reason, shooting Plankton up at the ceiling. He then fell back down and splatted on the ground. Mr. Krabs peeled him off and threw him out the door. (Mr. Krabs): And quit wastin' me money! Plankton shot through the door, and splatted right next to another spot where a dark green splat is still visible. (Where have we seen this before…?) Plankton then peeled himself off the ground. (Plankton): Karen, I have an idea. And it's a good one. *evil grin* We see Plankton sneaking into Sandy's treedome with a small water helmet on. (Plankton): Alright, where is it? He found a box filled with lots of two-inch-across, half-inch-thick disks, each with a one-inch button on top. He jumped on top of the box, then picked up one of the disks and looked at it. (Plankton): Yes, this is it! He took it, and hopped off and walked off to the left. The next day… SpongeBob and Patrick were waiting in Sandy's treedome, when suddenly, Sandy, strangely in her air suit, jumped out of her upstairs window! But then blew rocket flame shot out of her feet, and she drifted to the ground. (SpongeBob): Whoa! (Sandy): Care to try out my new fight suits? Mine is built into my air suit! (Both): Coooool! (Sandy): With them, you can fly! You can also interchangeably shoot lasers or tractor beams. The suits are also nearly indestructible! (Patrick): Wow! Can we have them? (Sandy): I guess you can test them. But DON'T wear them 24/7! (Both): Got it! She took two of the disks out of the box, and tossed them to SpongeBob and Patrick. First Patrick pushed the button on his. Suddenly, holes along the face of its outer edge opened up, and moving fabric came out and stretched all over his arm, then over his whole body, leaving a hole for his face. Then the disk itself separated into white and gray metal that also stretched over Patrick. A glass panel slid up from behind the metal at his chest and covered the face hole. The suit was complete! SpongeBob did the same, and a similar transformation happened. (SpongeBob): Wow! He and Patrick flew all over. (Sandy): But wait, I've got one last thing to show you! Come outside… After they did, she suddenly reached behind her back and pulled out a remote from nowhere, and pushed a button on it. Suddenly, a huge circular part of the floor slid down, and split in half as the halves slid away from each other underground. A giant SpongeBob robot rose up on a metal platform that aligned itself with the ground. (Sandy): This is the SpongeBot. Follow me! The two followed Sandy as she flew around the robot, showing two open rooms in its back. One had a catapult out the mouth. The other had a control panel and some gears. Sandy flew into the top one. (Sandy): Watch. She kept pushing buttons, in a way similar to controlling a video game, and the robot walked all the way around the dome. (Patrick): I wanna try! He pushed some buttons, and the robot suddenly started running away from the dome, towards downtown… Scene cuts to some fish wearing grey shirts with the "BikiniDOT" logo on their chests, standing in a small open space between a pair of narrow, uber-congested streets in downtown Bikini Bottom. (One of them): Well, it looks like this needed project will never get done. Too many buildings in the way… Suddenly, the robot ran past, destroying the whole row of blocks. (Another): Well, that was convenient! The view cuts back to the robot, heading straight for the Krusty Krab! (Sandy and SpongeBob): DO SOMETHING! (Patrick, staring at the panel): Uh… Sandy quickly pushed Patrick aside and pushed some buttons, and the robot suddenly froze upright, and skidded right at the restaurant. But it tripped, and fell right past the building, and its feet rested on the now-sagging roof. (All three): Phew! SpongeBob and Patrick came out, and flew over to the front door, and went in. Mr. Krabs was standing there, mad. (Mr. Krabs): What do you think yer doin', nearly destroyin' me business! (SpongeBob): He did it! *points to Patrick* (Mr. Krabs): I don't care who did it; I just want it off me roof before…! Suddenly, the roof collapsed all over the floor. (Mr. Krabs, annoyed): …that happens. Meanwhile, at the Chum Bucket, Plankton was standing on a table, with one of the Fight Suit disks next to him. The Robo-Customer was in front of the table, with its whole chest panel open. Plankton was fiddling inside. He took the disk and put it in the panel and fiddled some more, and then closed it up. (Plankton): Perfect! Robo-Customer, start! The robot then stood upright from its slightly leaning position, and its eye thing turned on. We see a view from behind as the tip of its antenna starts glowing red, brighter and brighter, as a ball of energy appears at its tip. (Plankton): Yes! Yes! The Krabby Patty Formula will soon be mine! Plankton then laughed evily. … The next day, business at the Krusty Krab was booming. And SpongeBob brought his Fight Suit to work that day in case something happened. And then something happened. The Robo-Customer, with no visible antenna, shattered the double-door and went right up to Squidward. Customers ran away screaming. Squidward just sat there, bored as ever. (Squidward): Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I…? He saw the robot, and he screamed. Then, SpongeBob came out of the window to the kitchen, with his karate gloves and helmet on, all in slow-mo. He tried to chop the robot, but his hand didn't even dent it. SpongeBob got a surprised look, and then he froze. Then, he suddenly fell straight down as the motion returned to normal. (SpongeBob): Whoa! He tried chopping it again in different places, but it didn't work. Then, the Robo-Customer suddenly started speaking. It sounded like Plankton out of a speaker. (Robo-Customer): Ha ha ha! You've finally met your match, SpongeBrain! (SpongeBob): Plankton? The head of the robot suddenly slid up on four stilts connected to the rest of the body, revealing Plankton inside of it on a small chair. (Plankton): No kidding! The Krabby Patty formula is mine! The head slid back down. (SpongeBob): That's what you think! I've got a new secret weapon that not even you know about! He took off his karate gloves, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the fight suit, and activated it. (Plankton): Oh, I do! View cuts to inside the Robo-Customer's head, with Plankton sitting in his control chair and pushing a button. Suddenly, an antenna came out of a hole on the top of its head. (SpongeBob): What…? The tip then started glowing, and then the whole thing bent down at the base to point at SpongeBob. It zapped him with a tractor beam, and then dragged him up high, then hurled him straight down at the ground! (Plankton): Want more? This is what Fight Suit technology can do! SpongeBob was laying on his karate gloves. He rested his hands on them to push himself up. But then his hands glowed brightly, and when the glowing stopped, the hands of the Fight Suit had fused with the karate gloves, and made them gray. (Plankton): You can do that? (SpongeBob): Yep! He made a fist with his hands, and they glowed blue. He then chopped the Robo-Customer clear in half, then chopped off the head. He grabbed it by the antenna, and threw it straight through the doorway toward the Chum Bucket. He crashed through the wall, and through Karen's screen which was directly on the other side. The impact shattered the head, and simultaneously shocked Plankton, knocking him out. He then fell into a random container of toxic… something. He knocked it over, and plopped on the ground, and the purple liquid spilled around him… Scene cuts to the hospital at night. Inside, we see Plankton on a stretcher. Equipment is behind him, and SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and of course the doctor were also there. (Doctor): We don't know for sure what's causing this. A wave of energy swept over Plankton. It has been and continues to do this every few seconds or so. (Doctor): We think it has something to do with radiation. The toxic chemicals that spilled all over him was radioactive waste from a past experiment that he never got rid of. Strange energy from the robot's head must have reacted to it to be ding this. (Mr. Krabs): Is he going to be okay? Will he be too disabled to steal me formuler? (Doctor): I don't know. We've done all we can, though. Well… except for one thing. (All): What is it? (Doctor): It's a very new, not completely tested, possibly dangerous procedure. We've developed special nanobots that are supposed to regenerate cells from inside the bloodstream. It's almost always worked in normal injuries, but we don't know for sure how it will work with radiation and energy. (Mr. Krabs): Well, try it. If it doesn't work, well… (Doctor): I'll try it only because nothing else has worked. If it doesn't, Plankton will have died anyway. However, it may have outside negative reactions that could be dangerous. I'll need to ask you all to leave. They left. Then, the doctor took a narrow tube out of a hole in a small machine. He placed the device on the end onto Plankton's side, and it pierced his skin and ran more tube through slightly. The machine started humming and a green light turned on, so the nanobots were flowing. (Doctor): So far so good. Suddenly, the energy waves on Plankton became more and more frequent, and there were more waves at the same time. (Doctor): What on earth? Massive sparks started coming out of Plankton. One shot the machine that the nanobots were coming out of. Another shot a computer. The lights flickered, and the view cut to outside, with all the lights in Bikini Bottom flickering too. Plankton then started getting bigger, slowly. Then, the power went out, as if Plankton was drawing power from around him. (Doctor): This is not good! Suddenly, all the new waves of energy were flowing from Plankton's feet up to his antennas, the tips of which suddenly started glowing. View cuts back to outside. The window of Plankton's room was glowing blue. Suddenly, huge beams of blue energy erupted out of the windows, and ate holes in the walls, totally gutting the building. View slowly zooms in on a piece of wall that was intact. It suddenly fell forward, showing Plankton, flying, now as tall as SpongeBob, and looking very robotic, especially his antennas. (Plankton): That was… unexpected. I seem to have all the powers of the Fight Suits. He played around with it, shooting lasers from his antennas at various things laying around. (Plankton): Cool! It may very well be what I need to defeat that pathetic sponge and his friends. But it's only a taste of the power I will have when I achieve my goal! He then laughed evily… again. The next day, SpongeBob and Patrick got calls from Sandy to meet her where the hospital was. They put on their Fight Suits and set off. When they got there, they were shocked. The building was repaired, and it looked a lot like the hospital, but it was different. Rather than saying "EMERGENCY" at the top, it said "LAB." They went in to see a high-tech room. A chest of drawers was to the right, with glass containers of chemicals on top. To the left, a computer on a desk was hooked up to a mysterious box that looked like a large microwave, as tall as the desk. An energy meter and a control panel were on the top face. However, Sandy wasn't there. (SpongeBob): Where's Sandy? They suddenly heard honking from outside. They dashed out, only to see what looked liked a hovering ambulance "gently float down." It was unmarked except for a large acorn symbol on each side. It touched down, the engine shut off, and Sandy got out. (Sandy): So, how do you like the new lab? I just bought the property and tricked it out! (Both): It's amazing! (Sandy): Care for the tour? They both nodded. (Sandy): First of all, this is the Ambulance Ship. It can go up to 100 miles per hour, and it's really easy to steer! They went inside. (Sandy): This is my new lab. (Patrick): What's the giant microwave do? (Sandy): That's the MegaBox. It can do almost anything, depending on what programming I give it. I've been experimenting with time travel, but it's not perfect yet. It can also be used as the DNA input for cloning people. It's got mine programmed in. Finally, it can be used to put anything into a mysterious Storage Dimension I discovered. I also built that technology into a laser mode for the Fight Suits. However, I haven't perfected removing items from it yet. (Both): Cool! (Sandy): Now, hop into the passenger room of the Ambulance Ship and I'll take you down to the Krusty Krab. They got in to the back part of the ship. It had six seats. They both strapped in, and Sandy started the ship. It hovered up, and zoomed off to the Krusty Krab. (SpongeBob): This is cool! Suddenly, a laser shot out of nowhere and hit them! (Sandy): What in tarnation? (Patrick): We're going down! They all screamed as the ship abruptly turned and pointed straight down. Then it crashed! (SpongeBob): What hit us? They all had Fight Suits on, so nobody was hurt. Suddenly, large Plankton flew in and landed. (All): Plankton?! (Sandy): What happened to you? (Plankton): Your technology is what happened to me! Energy from the Fight Suit-based Robo-Customer combined with the toxic chemicals I was dunked in gave me radiation poisoning. The untested-on-radiation nanobot procedure at the hospital finished the job, and here I am! SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy did an actiony pose, and then flew towards Plankton, ready to punch him away. Suddenly, however, his now all-metal antennas bent down at the base, pointing at them. A laser from one shot Sandy, and the other SpongeBob and Patrick, trapping them in a tractor beam! (Plankton): Remember: I'm just as powerful as you, if not more! He tossed them up high, then zapped them again, holding them for a half-second before throwing them down to the ground. (Plankton): For some reason, from what I can tell, the center of my power is in my antennas. But you can't remove mine! They're stuck on for good! He zapped them again and hurled them into the suddenly-nearby Chum Bucket, smashing them through the wall into the kitchen. Most of the tables and chairs were scattered. (Patrick): I'll bet you can't get all three of us separately! (SpongeBob): Yeah! The three scattered, SpongeBob and Patrick running around each side of Plankton, and Sandy flying above. Plankton's antennas bent sideways and zapped SpongeBob and Patrick, but Sandy dropped down on Plankton and started pulling on his antennas, stopping the beam. (Plankton): Hey! Sandy pulled and pulled, but they didn't come off. (Plankton): What did I tell you? Indestructible! (SpongeBob): Doubt it! He zapped each of Plankton's antennas with a red vaporizer beam from each hand. After five seconds, nothing happened. (Plankton): Why are you even still trying? Patrick spotted a random magnifying glass on the floor. We zoom into his head, showing the gears powering an old film projector, showing a scene on the wall of his head. The scene was of Patrick holding looking at the sun through a magnifying glass, and… yeah. (Patrick, view zooming back out): That's it! He looked over at SpongeBob and Sandy, fighting Plankton. (Patrick): Quick, SpongeBob, take the magnet thingy! He threw it to SpongeBob, who caught it. (SpongeBob): Magnet…? Oh! *looks over at Sandy* Sandy! Sandy saw the magnifying glass and went over to SpongeBob. He held it in one hand, and his other hand, as well as Sandy's two, both shot the red vaporizer beams at the glass. They merged into one mega-beam, which shot the bases of Plankton's antennas. (Plankton): No! Both of them popped off, one of them breaking. The spot where they were attached sparked up. (All but Plankton): Yes! (Plankton, glowing blue): Nooooo…! Still glowing, he shrunk down to his normal size, with both of his normal antennas. Then he stopped glowing. (Plankton): Oh dear… Sandy picked up the one intact antenna, and SpongeBob picked up Plankton. He flew outside, and then threw him far away. He screamed until he was out of sight, then a splat could be heard… (Sandy): This is interesting… It seems to be a negative version of my Fight Suit technology. I'll look at it later. At the lab, Sandy put the antenna in a drawer. (Sandy): That'll do for now. (Patrick): So now what? (SpongeBob): We may have beaten Plankton this time, but he's still out there. He may come up with an even better plan than this one. (Sandy): Either way, he tried to take us out first thing. He saw us with our power as a threat. (Patrick): And…? (SpongeBob): These suits give us a lot of power. It's up to us to use it for good! THE END Category:EpisodesCategory:Super SpongeBobCategory:Pilots